Winter in July
by Glitter Poisoned My Blood
Summary: ReVamped: Haruka and Juuri try to resolve the conflicts of their forbidden romance. Will Rido catch them? Will they finally get their happily ever after? Editing finished on 4/25/2010. Please read the new and improved story!
1. Now I Lay me Down to Sleep,

_This was edited and posted on Thursday, February 25, 2010_

Pairings: Haruka x Juuri x Rido

* * *

**Flashback**

_Juuri's feet made a soft thump as she trudged down the long hallway barefoot. She stopped at a room, one she knew so well, and near silently opened the door, and slipped in. The room was dark, and the velvet curtains were drawn. It was midday; the whole of the house was still sleeping. Only two people, she and her brother were awake. He was sitting in bed, reading, though he knew she was there. 'I shouldn't be in here.' she thought. The boy knew this as well. _

"_Yes, Juuri?" he asked, still looking through his reading glasses, at the pages of his favorite "light" reading novel. She sniffled quietly and her puffy eyes shown a red, not bloody, but irritation. It was evident she had been crying._

"_I-I- h-had a d-dream, th-that Hur-Huraka Ni-Ni di-died." she managed to sputter out as tears flowed from her eyes, falling to the floor. Haruka sighed. She didn't know if it was from annoyance or sadness or pity._

"_I'm not dead, Juuri, it's fine; go back to sleep." The younger girl shook her head defiantly, her hair flipping rapidly as she bowed her head to hide her tears._

"_I c-can't. I t-tried." she cried. Of course, he knew what she was getting at. "Haruk-ka, Nii-s-sama, c-can, I slee-p with, with y-you?" she said broken between tears. He sighed again._

_ He couldn't say no; it was too cruel. She was young, only seven, how could he turn her away? Her usually smiling face, now soaked with tears, such pure tears, wasted on him. How could she shed a tear, for such a person? Haruka thought it over and made his decision._

"_Anytime, Juuri." he said, smiling, his arms wide open. Juuri smiled a half-toothless smile and waddled over to his bed. She climbed clumsily into the warm covers. Haruka lulled her near sleep and switched off the small source of light. He put his face to his pillow and then he felt it. Juuri, hugged her brother, and left her arms around his chest. She was snuggling lovingly into his nightshirt._

"_I don't want Nii, to leave, so I'll hang on to him," she said softly into his shirt. Haruka smiled a sad smile. He put his hand on her head, softly stroking her dark locks. Sooner than expected, the both of them were fast asleep._

**Present**

Juuri lay staring at the ceiling, she felt so alone. Haruka had told her she shouldn't be sleeping with him anymore. She was informed she would be marrying Rido.

'_How disgusting' _Juuri played with her hair in the darkness. _One more time couldn't hurt. _She jumped silently from the bed and began to tiptoe to the large room down the hallway.

She slipped quietly through the darkness, trying to make sure she wasn't caught. She gently opened the door, and for the first time since she could remember, Haruka was actually asleep when she walked in.

He was quite the sleeper she concluded. She smirked, and her ivory teeth glittered just a bit in the darkened room. She climbed into the bed-carefully as not to wake him- and moved through the sheets towards her favorite elder brother. She clung to his back, though and as expected, he awoke with annoyance. He sighed, knowing it was his younger sister.

"Juuri, this has to stop. You're thirteen. You shouldn't need to sleep with me anymore," he said with a wary frown. Juuri pouted, still hanging on him.

"So what? I still want to sleep with Haruka, it doesn't feel right sleeping alone," she whispered quietly. He sighed again, this time from annoyance and not sympathy.

"It doesn't matter, you are aware that you are engaged, to Rido, whom, I don't think will like it if you were found here, in _my _bed." he said, emphasizing his possession.

"Then let's not get caught." Juuri smiled deeply until she say Haruka's deep frown. She hadn't meant to upset him, it had just happened.

"Juuri," Haruka began. Juuri knew this tone. He only used this voice when he was going to yell at her.

"Haruka, you said that I could sleep with you anytime," she reminded him with a wagging finger. Sometimes she hated her older brother. This was one of those times. He had convenient short-term memory loss.

"That was six years ago!" he exclaimed in exasperation. Tiredness was making him a grouch.

"So? Nothing has changed." Juuri cocked her head to the side. Sometimes, she didn't understand what he spoke about.

"Yes it has. You're older, engaged and you _shouldn't_ be here." Haruka seemed to be saying this as though he was not only chiding her he was chiding himself.

"I don't care!" she nearly shouted, tears coming from her eyes. Haruka was silent, wiping the tears from her eyes. Wasn't that always his job? Be her crutch, mend her soul and clean her wounds?

He tried not to cause them. However, that didn't stop him from doing it from time to time. Haruka knew it was wrong, stealing his brother's lover; it wasn't right. It was all kinds of wrong.

However, he knew nothing would ever be right. Nothing in this family, this home or in this blossoming love triangle could ever be correct.

* * *

_This was edited for grammar and syntax. Thank you for reading the edited version of this Chapter._


	2. I Pray the Lord my Soul to Keep,

_This was edited on Thursday, February 25, 2010.

* * *

_

"You don't care?" he repeated astonished by her words. He liked it, yet he knew that if they continued on this path they would do something they would regret.

"Mm-hmm." she said, biting her lip, which he found quite arousing.

His heart was wielding his body, though it should have been his mind. The room was dead silent. Not a sound could be heard, not even their rapid breathing. Then with no warning, he smashed his lips onto hers. Kissing with earnest, he pulled her closer, entangling her hair in his.

They almost didn't notice when Rido walked by the door, which sadly, brought Haruka back to what he should have been thinking.

"Wait, you are not supposed to be here. Now he _knows_ you are here." He frantically slapped his head. How could he have been so foolish?

"So?" Juuri was too innocent; she didn't understand what he would think, "He didn't kill us." She drew closer to his lips again, but he stopped her.

"It's still not right, I am stealing my brother's betrothed." Haruka looked away, not wanting to see her fiery gaze.

"You are not stealing me. I am coming of my own free will to your arms. There is a slight difference."

"No, it's not. I am just as willing-if not more willing-than you are. I am older, therefore I was lusting after you. What would happen if someone saw us, Juuri? We would never be able to see each other again!" Juuri was quiet for a few moments. She would die of sadness if she couldn't see her brother.

Finally she spoke, "We can be careful. We will not get caught."

"How could we not, if when the person whom we are hiding from walks by my room he knows we're together? We have already been caught, Juuri. Face it; this will not be able to continue." Haruka sat up from his bed and climbed out before looking towards the curtains.

"Well it's obvious, is it not?" Juuri said jumping from the bed, and pacing the room, "If we do not get caught again, we do not die. Everything will end perfectly, I promise." Her voice was frantic, as if she was running out of ways to get him to believe her. Haruka shook his head again. He was older, he understood the way things worked. He was twenty-seven now. He had many things he understood that his sister did not. This included their forty-nine year older brother.

"Yes, that is a _perfect _plan with a _perfect _end and a _perfect _story. You have just forgotten one thing, it seems. You are engaged to Rido!" he whisper-shrieked. Still, she shrugged, feigning not to care what it was he was saying.

"Then I shall unengage him." She crossed her arms and turned up her nose.

"Unengage isn't a word. It is called breaking an engagement, Juuri."

"That isn't as important as the matter at hand. I am sure that all we have to do is not get caught by our brother. If the servants see, they will not tell. They fear for their lives."

"That is not is nearly as simple as you are writing it off to be."

"Or, there's an easier way…" she trailed off, jumping onto his chest, straddling him. He sighed; he knew what was going to come next. "If you take me now, I don't have to get engaged to him at all."

"Juuri, you know it is wrong." Juuri frowned in mild anger.

"I love you, not him! I know you want this as much as I do. This is completely conceptual by _both _parties," she said getting her face close.

"That doesn't make it right." Juuri looked away in sadness.

"So it's wrong for me to feel this way? Is it wrong for us to be in love as passionately as we love each other? Should I not be able to choose you over Rido?"

"Yes, but-"

"Haruka, you must understand if you don't take me _now,_ then _Rido _will_._" he thought about it. She was completely right. Rido would be wicked with her, forcing her virtue from her more quickly than anything else.

"I know…"

"Yet, you are still hesitant."

"Well, yes. You are betrothed, it was decided long ago."

"Well I do not care who I'm _supposed _to be betrothed to. I pick you!" she pulled his face to hers giving him a hard kiss. It caused Haruka to be played for a second until he realized what she was doing. She was poor at distracting him from his goals, as he was poor at distracting her from hers.

"I know this, but-"

"But nothing! We both want this. Consequences be damned!" She kissed him fiercely again as his hands wandered her back and front with fervor. She was getting pretty close to what she wanted now.

"Stop," usually Juuri wouldn't listen but she did this time, letting him speak, "I wanted to ask, why me?" Juuri sat on his chest, and smiled before answering in full honesty.

"That is an easy question. You are the one that protected me, Haruka. When I am with you, I feel safe and warm and happy. Rido, he wants me for my blood." She shivered at the thought. That was when he noticed it; fang marks on the side of her neck were evident, fresh.

"Did, Rido…?" Juuri nodded.

"Close to every other day…"

"Why did you not tell me sooner?" She sighed, smiling at his concern.

"See, that is why I love you, Haruka." Silently, she kissed his lips, softly, but with a small trace of passion. To protect his sister, he took her finally, that cold night.

* * *

Thank you for reading the edited version of this chapter which was edited for grammar and syntax.


	3. And if I Should Die Before I Wake,

_This was edited on Thursday, February 25, 2010.

* * *

_

Their body parts were tangle together in a huge mess. Juuri yawned and stretched her exhausted limbs.

She cracked her back loudly. This immediately awoke Haruka. He turned to face her. He smiled, remembering their night. He looked away as a blushed formed on his cheeks. He was so in love with her. He had had women before but Juuri was special. He would never be satisfied again after her.

"Is Haruka ashamed of himself?" Juuri frowned, looking at her fingers in sadness. She knew she wasn't experienced, but she thought that they had done well.

"No, that is not it." Haruka took her hand, but she refused to look at him.

"Then Haruka is relieved?" she asked, hopefully,

"No, that is not it either."

"Haruka must be scared."

"Maybe."

"Of what? We did nothing wrong. People do this all the time, Haruka."

"Maybe so. Usually with people they are supposed to marry, not their brother's fiancée."

"I told you I was going to unengaged him." She groaned in annoyance as she flipped onto her chest.

"I told you that unengaged was not a word."

"It is not important. Now that we have don't this, I don't have to marry Rido."

"Was that all this was to you? A way out of your engagement?" Haruka was hurt. To him, it had been so much more. To him, she had been perfect, the way she had moaned and cried his name beneath him had been special, magical.

"No. That is not it at all. I always dreamed that I would be with you forever. That will never change. I love you too much to hurt you. I just wish I were carrying your child." Haruka blinked I mild amusement. She was holding out a string for him to pull. He decided to bite.

"Excuse me?"

"Evidence we were together," she pondering to herself.

"What part of not getting caught do you not understand?" he asked, dumbfounded by her frank words. She was being foolish. If she were pregnant, they would never be together. He still didn't think that she should break her engagement to Rido. How would she lived with him? He had nothing, while his brother had everything. He had power; he had the crown. Rido could give her anything she wanted.

Except her happiness.

"We won't get caught by Rido, but by mother. I'll be back later." She jumped from the bed, and pulled on a dress she had left in her brother's room days before. She kissed him goodbye before slipping away and into the long narrow hallway.

Juuri raced towards her mother's drawing room. She walked in, greeting her respectfully.

"Mother, I would like to break my engagement with Rido."

"What?" her mother asked, "Are you feeling unwell, daughter?" Her mother was simply shocked. She had never thought that Juuri would reject her marriage. She thought that they took together with excellence.

"I do not wish to marry him." Her mother stood, wondering if her daughter was daft.

"Then whom shall you marry Juuri, if not Rido?" Her mother had an angry tone, one she reserved for her daughter on days like this.

"I shall marry Haruka." she stated effortlessly. Her mother gaped before answering her child.

"What makes you think that that will be fine with Rido?" her mother asked.

"He does not want a used bride," she stated. Her mother looked over her; she was a mess. She couldn't believe her daughter had done something so wonton!

"Haruka does?" Juuri frowned giving her mother an obvious stare.

"Last night, I spent with Haruka." stated Juuri without malice. Her tone was flat, strong and sturdy like her mother.

"In full knowledge that you were engaged?" asked her mother calmly. However her aura gave away that she was absolutely horrified.

"I do not want to marry a man who uses me for his own means," Juuri whispered, turning out of the room. Before she left her mother cut in.

"Fine, marry Haruka, but you must deal with Rido and your father!"

Without a glance back, Juuri left the room. It seems Rido was already dealt with. He had heard the conversation from outside the room. Juuri began to walk back towards her room, ignoring her oldest brother. He was not pleased with that and followed her.

As she began to enter her room, she started to close her door. Her grabbed her arm, and entered with her, closing and locking the door behind him.

"What makes you think I would allow you to break the engagement?" he asked angrily. He raised his bodily mass, glaring at her with anger.

"I am not whole," she stated, turning away from him, "I would bid you to leave, brother."

"I do not care, and you will not order me from my home."

"You should care. You are angry that I chose him over you while you used me for your own gain."

"Gain? What would I have to gain from my tart of a sister?" he asked angrily. He grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me, Rido."

"Did Haruka seduce you like this?" anger was venom in his voice.

"I seduced him," she spat towards him.

"Then I should be able to have you!"

"No!" she yelled back, with fear now in her own voice.

"I choose how you feel, me! Not that imbecile Haruka! Stay away from him!"

"No," she cried again. He pushed her down, pinning her underneath him.

"What's wrong, Juuri? Are you afraid? I would never hurt you." He forced himself into her with one single push. She screamed in pain.

He lied.

* * *

Thank you for reading the edited version of this chapter, which was edited for grammar and syntax.


	4. I Pray the Lord my Soul to Take

_Yeah, so I'm wrapping up this story… But here is the last chapter anyways._

_This story was edited for content and grammar on the 25 of April in the year 2010.

* * *

_

Juuri sat with her arms around her knees, her hair covered her completely, her eyes were violently wide, and she covered her ears with her hands. Her face was pressed into her knees and the nightgown she had been wearing fell loosely around her, torn and ravaged.

Her face was wet with tears, nothing compared to her blood spattered room. She tried not to recall the past events within the last three hours. Her heart pounded at every sound. It had taken all of her courage to crawl out from under her bed.

Juuri rocked back and forth, trying to lull and comfort herself and failing miserably. She burst into fresh tears. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door; the sound echoed into her ears, and she whimpered.

A dark haired boy listened to the sound his younger sister made as he knocked, he was stunned; he hadn't seen her in over four hours. He shook his head, and opened the door carefully.

He was blown away by the stench of mixed blood blowing into his face as he pushed the door open. He quickly walked in and closed the door, nervous of why he smelled so much blood. He closed, it and caught sight of his sister, who looked paralyzed in the corner of her room.

He reached towards her stroking her head. She looked like a child again, latching onto him, as though he was glue, and she was paper. She brought her fists around his chest, and held onto him, crying into his violet dress shirt, not caring that the salty tears were washing away the color.

He hugged her tightly, drawing conclusions to what happened. He took in the sight of ripped bed sheets, over turned furniture, and a broken lamp lying next to a pool of blood, Rido's blood. The curtains looked as though they had been shredded, and as he looked closer, he noticed claw marks across the rug, and couch, which had its inside contents spilling around it. Next to the couch on the drink stand was a letter opener that he had given her for opening letters without cutting herself, it was stained with his sister's blood.

The sights enraged him; he picked his sister, up, and opened the door; he walked her to the safety of his quarters. Behind him, he sensed people being alert of the strangling blood smell coming from Juuri's room.

"Clean the room, I don't want any evidence." He shut the door of his bedroom behind him, lying his sister down on the bed, he covered her with the soft sheets, and touched the top of her head, turning around her felt her grab his hand.

She stuttered out her words, just like she had years ago, when she had wandered into his room.

"D-d-d-nt, g-g-guh-h-o." she pulled him down, and held her until she fell asleep. He knew, he would fight Rido to the death.

_

In the coming years, Haruka had done everything to protect Juuri from his menacing older brother.

First, he told his father he would be marrying Juuri, and he did. His next move was forcing his brother to admit what he had done, which didn't do much, but it did make him seem off his rocker.

When his father abdicated the throne and declared the crown dead, Haruka gained favor with the Vampire Council of Ancient. He also took Juuri from their childhood home, and brought her to a new home, where they were safer than the last.

After a while, Haruka discovered Riso had awakened Kaname Kuran, the original ancestor of Kuran, and placed him in a new body. The body of his newly born son. Haruka took Kaname away, to grow up with them instead of his brother, who presumably would force Kaname to end up like him: a murderous villain.

At around three thousand they tried again for a child and Juuri became pregnant with Yuuki. It was a long and hard decision for Haruka and Juuri, who decided that the child would grow up safe from the clutches of her vindictive uncle, who would try to capture her. Kaname had also become attached to his sister, taking care of her. He had said that she was the only reason he continued with this charade. It truly was.

They lived happily,

* * *

with Rido behind 'bars' of the Council. That is until disaster struck. Somehow, Rido had found that his brother and sister had a blood daughter, and this made him angry. He broke free from the control of the Council, and headed to the home where his niece, brother, nephew and sister lived. His brother and sister, who obviously did not look happy to see him, greeted him rather coldly.

"I've come for the princess." he stated ruthlessly. Juuri glanced at him with more than murderous eyes.

"AGAIN! MY CHILD!" she shrieked. Rido just laughed, his maniac ways were more than dangerous to the once safe family. Juuri left, to protect her daughter and her son.

Haruka stayed to face his brother, and was joined by Kaname, who warned him of Rido's foul play. It was not soon enough, and soon Haruka was dust, flying in the wind.

Kaname frowned, at his almost father and took a piece of the shattered glass, stuffing it into his pocket to preserve. He took the sword used to kill Haruka and slashed at his uncle.

"Until then, you will shut up!" However, as he inflicted the killing blow, his arm forcibly stopped. Rido was mortally wounded, and thought to be dead.

As this happened Yuuki screamed to her mother, "Mother! Onii-sama is! Something scary is coming from outside!"

Her mother ran to a desolate hill, as the snow around them turned a ruthless red, stained with the color of death. Yuuki heard the last thing she ever heard.

"The next time you wake up, you won't remember anything." As blood spilled around them, and her mother spontaneously combusted from the magic she had cast, Yuuki fell to sleep. That was the end of the happy times.

+END+

* * *

_Yeah, so that's the end of the story, I hope I described it good enough to you, especially Haruka and Juuri's death. _

_This was edited for grammar and content on April 25, 2010 at 10:42 PM._


End file.
